Intimate Embrace
by nijinekosan
Summary: Edward comes home for a visit to see his close friends. He also comes back to confront what he meant about "Equivalent Exchange" and ends up making sweet love to his future wife Winry Rockbell.
1. Chapter 1

Edward Elric was walking home from getting lunch. After all, he hasn't eaten here In months!

Hes here to see his friends close to his heart. Especially Winry Rockbell. He had Alphonse his little brother next to him In his big metal armor clanking around.

_"I bet you can't wait to see Winry right Edward?"_ Alphonse said In a happy tone.

_"Yeah. Ever since I left last time I really haven't told her what I ment." _

_"Brother. what do you mean? Did you actually do It?"_

_"Yeah Alphonse I did. I hope she understood what I ment about " __**Equivalent Exchange" **__"_

Alphonse giggled in a high voice and continued walking with Edward. When they arrived at Winry's work shop they greeted her and Pinako as they got invited inside.

_"Gosh you boys got so big after last time I saw you" _Pinako said taking a huff of her cigarette.

_ "I guess"_ Edward said awkwardly.

_"Are you thirsty or hungry"? _Winry asked.

_"Actually we just ate." _Edward said.

_"Oh cool...Hey Edward wanna go upstairs so I can check on your automail and make it better"? _

_"Sure Winry"_

_"Please excuse us grandma I've been dying to check on Edward's automail"_

Pinako nodded and excused them.

They went upstairs and went into Winry's room. Winry closed the door. When she walked away Edward secretly locked it.

_"Edward. Take off your clothing and please lay down" _Winry said smiling.

Edward took off his shirt and layed down. He sighed and closed his eyes.

_"Now Edward. I will ajust your automail since you have grown quite a bit. Your way more taller then me now" _Winry said giggling.

Edward smiled with his eyes still closed proudly. Winry popped off his leg and started twisting bolts and all kinds of things. Edward layed there with his eyes still closed. A few minutes later Winry came back with his leg and sat it down on the side of the table.

_"I'll take off your arm now" _

She took off his arm and starting fiddling with It like she did with the leg. When she was done she walked over and tapped on Edward's shoulder.

_"Edward, I'm popping them in now." _Winry said. Edward nodded and closed his eyes bravely. She counted to 3

_1..._

_2..._

_-__**SNAP-**_

Edward flinched and let out a painful cry.

_"Are you alright Edward..."_

_"I'm fine Winry dont worry a bit about me..."_

Edward sat up and grunted. He stepped down from the table thanking her. She nodded and pointed to the door for him to go.

_"But Winry were not done yet." _Edward said in a sexy tone.

**_End of chapter 1_**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward pushes Winry onto the table and kissed her hard. Nuts and bolts fell from the table.

**_"E-edward what are you doing?!"_**

_"Showing my love to you... Winry Rockbell...I love you."_

Her eyes widened as Edward took off her tang-top and threw it across the room. Winry watched him do so, then she picked up a wrench.

_**"EDWARD YOUR GOING CRAZY GET OUT OF MY ROOM"**_

_"I thought you were into it little miss SHORTY" he said snickering. _

**_"your such a damn ASSHOLE"_** She said throwing her wrench.

Edward caught it and looked at it then smiled at her.

_"T-thats impossible" _ Winry said backing up.

_"My dear. Things have changed." _

___**"FUCK YOU"**_

Winry threw another wrench. And of course Edward caught it in his other hand.

_"You loose Winry. And I_ **win**."

He threw the wrenches and grabbed her. He pushed her to the ground and kissed her hard again.

He removed her bra and teased her boobs. Winry moaned as Edward sucked a nipple and played with the other boob.

_"Oh Edward"~~ _She moaned.

_"Oh Winry" _Edward snickered.

He kissed down her stomach. and went all the way down to her vagina. He spread it and kissed her clit softly. Winry moaned Edward's name as he started licking and pushing his tounge inside.

_"Edward- S-stop" _She moaned.

Edward stopped,unbuttoned his jeans , and zipped down his zipper. He pushed his boxers down and pulls his dick through the zipper.

_**"N-NO EDWARD!"**_Winry screamed.

_"It won't hurt Winry if you stay calm. Struggling makes It hurt. Please stay still. I love you and don't want you hurt"_

He pulled her shorts down and pulled her panties down.

_"I love you Winry. This will make you feel my love" _He said softly.

He pushed It inside of her and started small. Winry moaned softly as he slowly pushed it farther in her vagina. _"Im going to push It all the way In."_ Edward warned her. Winry stayed calm and nodded. He pushed it all the way into her until it hit her womb. She moaned in pain and pleasure. he went faster and faster as time went on. He picked her up and layed her back against the wall with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He thrusted really hard into her making her beg and moan for grief. Edward grunted and kept going. They heard a knock on the door. It was Alphonse.

_"Edward are you ok? Is Winry hurt? I hear banging from downstairs!" _He said nervously.

_"I guess you can say __**hurt**__"_ Edward said huffing and laughing.

_"Please go downstairs Alphonse. I'm fine. Edward can protect me if anything goes wrong" _Winry said sweetly.

Edward smiled at her and kissed her After Alphonse went down the stairs.

Edward continued still thrusting hard into her and making her moan and quiver. Edward kept going, kissing all over Winry's body sweetly.

_"E-Edward. I cant hold it any longer." _Winry moaned.

_"M-me neither Winry." _

__Edward went faster and faster... Until ... that was it... they couldn't hold it anymore.

They both moaned loudly and released together at the same time. Edward pulled Winry down ontop of him laying on the floor.

_"I love you Winry" _Edward said huffing.

_"I- love you too Edward. I always have. Even when I insulted you. Even when I forced you to drink your milk. I love you so much"_

Winry started to cry.

Edward picked her up and moved her bangs from her face and layed her on the bed. He wiped her tears and smiled.

_"Equivalent Exchange Winry. You give you half of your life If I give you half of mine." _He said softly.

_"How about I give you all of It" _

Edward smiled and laughed.

They both laughed.

They fell asleep together with a last _I love you._

**End**


End file.
